


Don't Let It Stop

by lipbitelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Rut, alpha!Harry, heat - Freeform, omega!Louis, slight dubcon, slight overstim, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipbitelarry/pseuds/lipbitelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't know Louis' an omega until he has his first rut. </p>
<p>Louis comes home to find that Harry's having his first rut. He doesn't want Harry to knot him. </p>
<p>Harry's fairly persuasive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let It Stop

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt.   
> Hi! Can you do one as Louis being an Omega and Harry as an alpha and they're best friends and roomates. Harry doesnt know louis' an omega but when he goes into his first rut he gets insanely possesive and louis locks himself in harry's bathroom so he can avoid harry while harry whispers all the things he wants to do to louis through the door. Louis gives in and opens it and then smut? Anything along that will be great!

It's always been louisandharry. (If you ask Harry, it's harryandlouis because he's an alpha, god dammit and he is superior. Or whatever. He's just an eighteen year old boy, he doesn't know what he is. Sue him.) That's why it didn't come as a surprise to anyone when, after college, they decided to share a flat together. 

Being an omega, Louis knew it was risky, but what Harry doesn't know won't hurt him. Louis just has to be sure that when he's close to his heat, he tells Harry that he's visiting family for the week. 

It isn't lying, Liam is pretty much family, like. Louis has known him since year nine when everyone thought it would be cute to make fun of the twinky, little, male omega. Liam is– he's just, he's family that is legally allowed to fuck Louis out of his heat. 

Louis never really accounted for Harry going into his rut. So, when, on his way home from the market across from their tiny, not-enough-room-for-two-boys flat, he smells the distinct scent of arousal, he kind of panics. 

For a second, he entertains the thought of someone breaking into their flat because even that would be so much better than the alternative. 

A sudden cry of "Fuck, Louis!" followed by what Harry calls his "manly shout" that signals his orgasm. 

What's Louis even supposed to do? Every instinct in his body is telling him to run in there and help the alpha because that's his job as an omega. This is Harry though. His best friend Harry who has always teased him about being a beta. Harry who now is one hundred percent sure that Louis lied and has actually been an omega this whole time. Harry who is undeniably attractive. Harry who currently seems to want to knot and claim Louis. 

Before he can stop himself, he's shoving his key into the lock with clammy hands. He can do this, he can. Definitely. Totally he can. He'll just grab a few things and be on his way. 

He steps in the flat, sees Harry, flushed and, yup, he's completely naked, in his bed, rutting desperately against his body pillow. It's only when Harry speaks again, sounding thoroughly fucked out, possessive, & angry, that Louis realizes he can't do this. He really, really can't. 

"Where have you fucking been? Woke up to an empty flat, you know," yes, Louis does know. "Answer me, slut," Harry demands in his fucking alpha timbre that makes Louis' knees buckle and he whimpers. High and throaty, a noise he didn't know he could make until now. 

"Groceries. I-I was get-getting groceries," he manages to stutter out. 

Louis feels himself getting slick, 'this is just too much,' he thinks as his hole begins to clench around nothing. 

He needs to leave. He needs to get out. 

Instead, he runs to the bathroom, locks the door, & strips himself of all clothing. 

Louis grabs at some toilet paper and tries to wipe off some of the slick but there's just too much. He's crying now and he wants nothing more than to give in to Harry. 

"Hey, babe. It's okay. You'll be okay, just let me knot you. Know you want it. I can smell how wet you are for me, that is for me isn't it?" that's Harry, his Harry and fuck fucking shit hell when did Harry come to the door? 

At Harry's voice, he gets even wetter, borderline desperate and he can't even answer Harry, much less tell him to piss off. 

"I'd make it so good for you, Lou. I would eat you out so well. Get my whole entire face wet with your slick, fuck you with my tongue until you're so desperate for my knot that you're sobbing, begging for more," Louis whimpers because Harry has the most perfect mouth, pink and pouty lips, a slightly pointed tongue that Louis' sure would be able to wreck him within minutes. 

Harry drops down, leaning against the cracked white paint of the bathroom door, slowly he wanks himself off. Fucking up into his fist, imagining what Louis is going to feel like.

"H-Har-Harry, go away. You don't e-even know what you're saying," Louis manages to spit out. It honestly takes everything he's got in him to hold back from the alpha. He finds himself trying to recall why he won't let Harry knot him anyways. 

"I'd make you come over, and over, and over. You'll still be begging for it like the little cockslut you are. Won't you?" Harry thinks he's been patient enough and at this point Louis' just being a spoiled little bitch and he's had enough of it. "Louis, open the door. Come on," 

Louis tries, he tries so hard to disobey Harry, but he can't, not when Harry uses his alpha voice. It's next to impossible, especially when his will power is already so low. 

Whimpering, he opens the door. 

Within seconds, Harry's on him, rutting against his thigh, licking at his nipples. 

"That's right, princess. Let go. It's okay, it's gonna be alright," Harry mouths against Louis' neck as he slips a finger down the crack of Louis' pale arse, smiling at how wet he is. 

Without warning he picks Louis up and drapes him over his shoulder, Louis now pliant and soft in his arms. He only has to walk for a few seconds before he throws Louis down on to his bed.

It's only a twin, because he hardly has one night stands, and when he does, he follows them to theirs. It's parallel to Louis' and he has no idea how many times he's wanked to the thought of waking Louis up with four fingers and his tongue up his arse, he never thought he'd make that a reality until now. 

"Hands and knees, babe. C'mon, arse up for me," Louis complies almost immediately and he didn't think it was possible, but his dick may have just gotten even harder. 

The sight of Louis with his face buried in his sheets with his arms behind his back, and his arse wiggling in the air, is impossibly sexy. Louis Tomlinson should be illegal. 

"Gonna fuck you until you can't breathe, Louis. You want that? Wanna be a cock whore for me?" Harry makes sure to punctuate each of the sentences with a rough smack to Louis arse cheeks. Admiring the way that the skin reddens under his palm. 

"Yeah, Harry. Knot me, shit. Please. Fuck me, please," the omega whimpers. 

Any restraint that Harry had previously, dissipates just like that. He was going to break Louis apart, bring him to the edge and take him back until his petite body couldn't handle it any longer. 

That was when Louis hadn't seemed like he actually wanted this, but now, he's wiggling his arse, moaning like a pornstar, and his slick is coating his thick thighs. 

Harry's only a boy. 

"Don't need prep do you? Bet you're loose. Such a whore," and Louis can't even deny that because he probably is loose. He fucked himself on his fingers just last night, opening himself up until he could properly take his favorite sparkly purple dildo.

He's about to plead, to beg for Harry to just fuck him already but then his breath is taken away by Harry's monstrous alpha cock shoving into him. 

"So fucking tight, baby boy,"

"Yes, for you. Tight for your cock only, daddy," and that's– wow. That makes Harry pause, mid way through a thrust. 

"Daddy?"

"Yes, please, please," the omega whimpers. His cock is red and he can't properly think. He just wants Harry to claim him, knot him, make him his. 

As he thinks about that, he figures that Harry must've triggered his heat early because he's hot and horny and just really needs Harry to go ahead and knot him already. 

As Harry's thrusting steadily into him, he can hear the sloshy wet sound of the alpha's cock forcing his slick back into him. He sees stars because Harry is thrusting directly on his prostate. 

His orgasm hits without warning, blinding him, he hasn't ever had an orgasm like this. Where, he feels completely incapacitated as it tides over. His mind playing 'harryharryharryharry' on repeat. He's not sure but he thinks that maybe he's saying it, too. 

"Fuck, gonna knot you," Harry warns because he's pretty well endowed if he says so himself and even under the influence of his rut, he still doesn't want his Louis hurt. 

His Louis. 

Louis isn't his. 

After only a few more rough thrusts, caution thrown to the wind, he feels his knot grow. Leaning over to hide his face into the overstimulated omega, he feels his knot pop and it's too much to handle and without thinking, he bites Louis neck. He breaks the skin and he can taste Louis' blood and he can feel his cum filling Louis and he can smell Louis. His sense are all overwhelmed by LouisLouisLouisLouis. 

Gently, he flips himself, along with Louis, over to their sides, knowing full well that they will be stuck like that for quite some time. 

"Harry..." Louis whispers, his breath fanning out across Harry's collarbones. Harry lets out an inquiring hum, letting Louis know that he should continue. "Did, did you mean to? Mate us, I mean," Louis sounds scared and timid and Harry really doesn't like that. Louis should be happy and confident always. 

"Of course. Louis, if I had known all along that you were an omega, rather than a beta, this probably would've happened a long, long time ago. I'm, erm, sorry." he keeps his voice as low as Louis' was because this moment seems too fragile for voices any louder. Like it may break some kind of spell of they're too loud. 

"For what?" 

"Not, like, asking or whatever. I mean, that was probably really shit of me and it's a pretty serious thing I should have checked if you wanted it too. So, yeah, erm, really sorry," and now that Harry's popped his knot, the thirst for sex that his rut causes, has been momentarily quenched, he isn't so confident and, well, alpha-ish. He's back to his normal self, the Harry that Louis' probably been in love with since forever. 

"Don't be," is all that Louis says, coupled with a bright smile, until he falls asleep, knowing that soon enough, either his heat or Harry's rut will wake him up. 

As Harry drifts asleep, looking at his new mate, he thinks that maybe, as long as it makes his Louis happy, he could be okay with it being louisandharry in place of harryandlouis. So long as they're always together no matter what. 

So, like, maybe being an alpha isn't about how dominant he is, maybe he could just make it about how happy he makes his beautiful, blue eyed, perfect omega. 

He thinks that maybe he's just had an epiphany that could maybe, possibly change the entire world. With that thought, he smiles, kisses Louis' slightly sweaty fringe, and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
